


A Need to Breed

by inkblotfox



Series: Holon Legacy [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon
Genre: Affectionate Insults, Body Paint, Bondage, Breeding, Cunnilingus, F/M, Face-Sitting, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oviposition, Rimming, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Tail Sex, Writing on the Body, bratty sub, pain play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 15:01:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14263599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkblotfox/pseuds/inkblotfox
Summary: Springtime can make even the most level-headed Pokemon edgy, and the inhabitants of Holon City are no exception. When Pippy, Grumpy's Ambipom/Smeargle neighbor goes into heat, will the grouchy Typhlosion be able to say no to her demands?





	A Need to Breed

Spring had sprung in Holon City, and with it came a whole host of problems for the Lighthouse Guild to solve. Missions ran around the clock, stemming flooded rivers and rescuing lost Pokémon who'd wandered too far into the lush wilderness around the city. Grumpy himself had been on call for a week straight, his skill set and general bulk invaluable in several recent rescue missions on the coast. His shift over, he was looking forward to a lovely few days of R&R alone at home. So to say he was disappointed to find his neighbor waiting for him in his apartment was a significant understatement.

“Pippy. What a lovely surprise. Please get out.” The Typhlosion certainly lived up to his name, wasting no words on his uninvited guest as he lumbered in through the door. “How in the name of Arceus did you even-”

“Florette opened a window for me,” the Ambi-Smeargle chirped back, drawing a deep groan from Grumpy. “So, Grumpy my friend, buddy, pal. I need a favor-”

“No. I'm going to sleep. Go away.” His sharp words hardly even stalled the insistent Ambi-Smeargle.

“-it's that time of the year again and I'm literally dying here. So, since you're the biggest stud I know, I thought you'd be the perfect candidate to help me scratch that itch.” She hopped back onto the kitchen table, spreading her legs shamelessly to expose her soaked nethers as extra enticement. “What do you say, Grumpy? Wanna make some eggs?” She flashed him her most seductive smolder, tails flicking in a blatant come-hither motion. Grumpy took one good look at the lewd display, the intoxicating scent of her heat filling his nostrils, and promptly turned towards the bedroom.

“So don't forget to lock the door on your way out,” he called over his shoulder, earning a frustrated shout from his shunned friend. Undaunted, she bounded down the hall after him, bouncing up over his shoulders to try and block his way into the bedroom.

“Are you serious? You really telling me you're about to turn down a hot, needy, begging cutie like me to go and  _ nap _ ? You'd rather sleep than-”

“Yes. Absolutely. It's been a long week, I'm tired, I'm going to bed. Good luck with your whole… egg… thing…” Strong paws lifted her up easily, setting her aside as he continued towards his bed. Pippy grumbled, standing in his bedroom doorway as she looked around for anything to turn the tides in her favor, her eyes falling on a length of Escape Rope thrown unceremoniously over a pile of rescue equipment. Well, she'd asked nicely, after all. Guess it was time to do things the hard way.

Grump flopped down into his mattress with a contented sigh, simply lying prone a long moment as he savored the feeling of finally being back in his own bed. No hard sand tonight, no miserable rain falling in the middle of the night, no snoring loud enough to wake the dead. Just a nice, long sleep. He wheezed as Pippy landed on his back, strong hands pinning his paws behind his back while her nimble brush tails worked the Escape Rope around his wrists. He struggled to free himself as she forcibly rolled him onto his back, a playful smirk on her face as she stood up on the bed.

“Look, nothing personal Grumpy. I know you're probably tired or whatever. But-” She paused as she knelt down to straddle his muzzle, forcing her dripping snatch against his maw. “-I'm afraid I'm just not taking no for an answer tonight.” He gave a muffled sound of protest as she smothered him, making it clear that he could either pleasure her or suffocate as she leaned over his bound form.

“At least someone here is happy to see me,” she cooed back to him as she dragged her hands down his belly, teasing her way towards his thick shaft as it emerged from his sheath. Even half-flaccid, she still found herself hard-pressed to get her paws around its girth, the difference in their size only making her that much more excited. She groaned in pleasure as she felt Grumpy finally give in below her, his thick tongue pushing into her soaked folds, dragging across the over-sensitive skin as he savored her flavor. “That’s more like it. Show me you’re more than a limp dick, Grumpy.” Her back arched as she leaned back into his muzzle, prompting him to lick deeper as she ran her brush tails down his chest and belly. The paint trails she left tickled at first, she was sure, harmless as she painted her newly-claimed territory. But she felt that the big brute deserved a little more grief for making her work for this - begging was hardly her strong suit, after all. He gave a grunt of pain as her ink changed, one tail dripping with heat as she coaxed flames into its pigment, the other leaving deep scratches in his skin as the ink hardened like stone. The elemental ink was one of Pippy’s favorite resources, and it suited her task perfectly now. She moaned deeply as she felt Grumpy getting into the act, eating her tight pussy with growing enthusiasm as she idly wrote across his fur things like ‘Loser’, ‘Limp Dick’, and ‘Boy Toy’ and enjoying the way he flinched and struggled with each painful stroke.

“Mm, I never took you for a masochist,” the hybrid taunted as her attention turned again to his cock, now fully hard and throbbing between the Typhlosion’s parted legs. Rather than try to reach across him, she let her tails do the teasing, wrapping them around his length as she teased her brush tails up and down the sensitive skin. She couldn’t help but giggle as he whined into her sex when her fiery ink dripped down his length, the bead of pre leaking from his tapered tip betraying his enjoyment. “Let’s make sure you’re good and ready to service me, ya big jerk. Can’t have you falling asleep halfway through it, can we?” She took her time teasing her way up and down his cock, alternating her inks at random as she coated his fat cock, tracing designs into the skin just to see how he’d respond. When she felt him push into her ass, shamelessly parting her tight pucker and forcing his tongue past it, she rewarded him with much faster strokes in kind, tightening the grip of her tails around him until she could feel his knot start to swell under her touch. His sounds of frustration when she released him were like music to her ears, his redoubled efforts licking her rear adorable as he tried to earn her attentions back.

“Now, now. Can’t have you wasting all that painting your belly, can we?” Pippy smirked at his muffled protests, grinding her ass down into his muzzle that much harder as she leaned down against him. “If you need a second coat, I’m sure I can indulge you,” she added as she dragged her tails down his belly, flourishing the tips into an arrow pointed as his twitching cock. ‘Pippy’s New Toy’ felt perfectly fitting to add alongside her art, her burning ink sure to leave him showing that off for a few days after. Still, all this teasing wasn’t soothing the fire in her own belly, and as wonderful as Grumpy’s fat tongue was she needed still more.

The Typhlosion gasped for breath as Pippy lifted off his muzzle, her nectar smeared all over his face and a trail of saliva still clinging between them as she adjusted herself. His glare was positively adorable as she moved instead to straddle his cock, grinding her slick folds against the well-inked flesh while he struggled against his bonds. His hips bucked against her, drawing a low moan from her throat as he ground himself into her, a thick rope of his pre dragging down her chest as she pushed herself more fully against him. Straddled as she was against his knot, the Ambi-Smeargle-hybrid had the perfect position to tease and stroke him, coaxing his pre out shamelessly as she watched his reactions. After all, it was only fair that the brute be as desperate as she was, after he’d made such a fuss about helping her scratch her itch.

“Don’t you wish you’d bred me while you had the chance~?” she taunted, running her hands down his length while her tails teased over his face. “I suppose having this to toy with is a nice consolation prize, watching you squirm like a little bitch for me. A shame, though - maybe I should have found a proper Typhlosion to fuck me?” She leaned down, dragging her tongue over his tapered tip, making a point to suckle the pre from his drooling cock, his desperate eyes locked on her every movement. She bucked her hips, savoring the feeling of his thick knot against her, savoring his thrashing as he struggled to take control of the situation. Having such a big stud under her control was absolutely intoxicating - she found herself tempted to keep him like this the whole night. To have him desperate, edging so close to his release, denied for hours… Pippy hadn’t thought she could get any wetter, but that thought proved her very wrong. She was so wrapped up in her own teasing that she failed to notice her captive slowly breaking free of his bonds.

Her yelp was priceless as the rope finally snapped, Grumpy lunging at her and throwing her to the ground. The massive Typhlosion was quick to descend upon her, pinning the shocked Ambi-Smeargle to the carpeted floor with a savage look on his face. Even as she struggled, she shot a defiant look at him, her tails dragging down his back with trails of smoldering ink, inciting him further.

“Alright, you little shit. You asked for it.” His voice carried a primal fury in it, fed by equal parts wrath and lust as he lined himself up with her needy loins. She gasped as she felt his fat tip spread her, forcibly spreading her like few other pokemon could, making her moan out in agonized bliss.

“Come on, is that the best you got?” she taunted between heated breaths. “I’ve had studs half your size fuck me better-” Grumpy cut her off as he thrust forward, sheathing half his length into her before drawing back to do it again. Pippy found her attempts to berate him smothered by the moans he forced from her, fucking her into the floor with all the gentleness of a rampaging Tauros as his girth bulged her belly again and again. She found her head pushed up by his paw, muzzle seized in a rough kiss, his tongue forcing its way into her muzzle so she could taste herself on his lips. She grunted as he pulled out of her, dragging her up off the floor to bend her over the bed, holding her hands behind her back as he mounted her once more. The new position left her breathless as he thrust to new depths, his hand coming down across her exposed ass to her yelping approval.

“Fuck, yes! Breed me, you grouchy fuck. Show me that fat cock is for more than show, give me a belly full of eggs!” Her words had the desired effect, Grumpy driving himself all the harder into her until his swollen knot was kissing her stretched nethers with every rough thrust. Pippy’s tails wrapped around his waist encouragingly, pulling him harder against herself as she wiggled her hips back into his rutting, her eyes rolling back as she came. Vaguely, she felt his claws digging into her back as he pinned her down, reduced to short, rough thrusts as he slowly forced his knot past her swollen lips while her body instinctively milked his length.

She wasn’t sure if she came again or she simply never came down as those first ropes of spunk filled her, Grumpy pumping his seed directly past her cervix and into her waiting womb. She couldn’t see past the sheets, but she could feel her belly swelling with each twitch of his cock, her moans incoherently as she rode out the waves of ecstasy.

Pippy grunted as she felt Grumpy pull out, hot ropes of his seed splashing across her back as he milked the last spurts out over her. Vaguely, she registered the feeling of his cum slowly oozing from her well-fucked pussy before the bed creaked with his weight next to her. She was shocked to feel him grab her by her scruff, pulling her face against his half-hard cock and smearing their combined mess across her face.

“Don’t think I’m done with you yet, pest. You asked for this, don’t chicken out on me now.” Her sarcastic response was smothered as he forced his tip into her muzzle, making her gag around his girth as he pushed her as far down as he could. His other paw was far from idle as he slowly fucked her face, dragging his claws down her swollen belly to spread her messy sex, working one thick digit in and out of her to her moaning delight. She could feel him swelling in her mouth as his arousal built, stretching her jaw painfully, making her swell with pride to know she’d so effectively worked him up.

Pippy gasped for breath when he finally let her free of his cock, knelt over her prone form as he pressed his muzzle into her crotch. She spread her legs wider for him as he tasted his handiwork, a shiver running down her spine as he shamelessly licked her messy sex, then down further to tease her tight ass until she was vocally begging him for more. Even then he tortured her, pinning her legs apart as he teased her with the tip of his tongue, giving her less and less stimulation the more she begged until she was practically thrashing in his grasp demanding more. Only when he was satisfied with her desperation did he allow her to move, leaning back on the bed with his erect shaft on display, wordlessly demanding she come show him how bad she wanted him.

The Ambi-Smeargle wasted no time in climbing into his lap, hands holding onto his shoulders to brace herself as she positioned herself over him. She aimed to take him in her aching sex again as she lowered herself, but Grumpy clearly had other things in mind when he seized her by the hips, forcing her instead to let him push his tapered tip against her sensitive rosebud. Their eyes met, his fiery gaze daring her to protest, her defiant grin matching his as she slowly lowered herself down his shaft. The feeling of his slick cock spreading her ass wasn’t the feeling she was craving, yet she found it incredibly satisfying to feel him forcing her all the way down, face contorted in pleasure as he watched her take every last inch. Pippy found she hardly had to do anything but hold on for the ride as his strong paws started bouncing her in his lap, claws digging into her hips as he used her like an oversized fleshlight while she moaned out her approval loud and clear. He gave an approving grunt as she reached down to rub her swollen belly, pressing down against his cock through the flesh before continuing down to rub her aching pussy, adding to her pleasure as he used her for his own.

Pippy’s voice was ragged when her climax found her, hardly able to moan as she soaked her fingers as well as his crotch. The next came faster, blurring her vision as he started to speed up his pace, his knot echoing out a wonderfully wet slap each time he brought her down. The bed was squeaking in protest as he redoubled his efforts to force his knot past her stretched ring, and she reached back in a daze to pull her butt cheeks apart, trying to open herself up as much as she could to his assault. Their joy when he finally managed it could likely be heard throughout the building, drowning out the satisfying pop of his knot slipping in, the pair clutching each other tightly as he emptied his heavy balls into her. She found herself blacked out before she came down, her last coherent thought that she ought to rile up the Typhlosion more often.

Morning found her alone in Grumpy’s bed, strange for the fact that Grumpy was almost never the first to wake up. She wasn’t kept wondering long about where he was though as he came back through the bedroom door with a tray piled high with warm muffins and a pitcher of coffee.

“Eat up,” he said gruffly as he set the tray down on the bed, sitting down opposite her with a curious smile on his face. “You’re gonna need your energy if I’m going to knock you up properly.” Pippy couldn’t help but grin at that, digging into the food with gusto.

“Just try to keep up, lazy ass,” she fired back, making the graffitied Typhlosion smirk and his cock twitch between his legs. It was going to be a long weekend.

 

A week later, Pippy was pleased to find herself once again in Grumpy’s lap, his thick shaft filling her ass wonderfully. His strong paws were at work between her legs as she laid back against him, rubbing her tender folds as she focused on pushing the next egg from her womb.

“Come on, relax,” he murmured in her ear, coaxing her as his digits teased her clit, helping her push the heavy egg down as it spread her wide, Grumpy catching it handily and setting it aside with the previous three. Three down, and two more to go - she wasn’t sure she would have been able to manage the feat alone. But dazed by pleasure and relaxed in her teammate’s arms, she considered this her best heat by far - all she need do now was relax and push.


End file.
